Reborn
by bender258
Summary: Anakin is sent back to the Republic at the time that he was first discovered. Now it is in his hands to reshape the future. All of Palpatines plans are known to him, but can he outsmart the man who brought down the entire Republic? And most importantly can he help himself succceed where he failed the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright light. He could feel immense heat all around him. Sitting up Anakin noticed Obi-Wan was with him and sitting up squinting to see as well. Then Anakin remembered, he was dead. He had left his body and watched, one with the Force, his son and daughter celebrate the Rebels victory over the Empire. Why was he here?

"What in blazes are we doing on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked.

Tatooine? That would explain the heat and the inability to see Anakin thought. But they were dead, how could they end up here? As Anakin turned to question his former master he could only stare in shock at what he saw. His master looked exactly as he did before the clone wars started. How?

"Master, what's going on?" Anakin asked.

Sensing the worry from Anakin, Obi-Wan closed his eyes reaching out to the Force, "I can sense nothing, it's almost as if the Force is hiding from me."

Anakin too tried to delve deeper into the Force but as Obi-Wan had said the Force was hiding from them.

"We should probably get moving," Anakin said sighing. He had never wanted to visit this planet again and yet here he was. He had half a mind to take the Death Star here and blow this worthless rock into a billion pieces. Luckily his son had destroyed it before him or Tarkin went overboard.

Anakin assumed, since he had come back as he looked right before his fall as a Force ghost that that's the body he was walking around in now. Still it was weird having all of you limbs again. He could feel the difference in each step he was lighter much more prepared for a fight. It's funny he thought as he found some elation in having all of his limbs again.

Looking over to Obi-Wan he could tell his old friend was discovering how young he was and based on the smile he was loving it. Anakin didn't know how to feel towards Obi-Wan. They had been best friends right before he fell yet his master was such a stickler for the rules that he left an unarmed man burning in a river of lava. "You were my brother Anakin! I loved you," circled in his head for years after the event. If he had meant so much to Obi-Wan then how could he have left him suffering on the edge of a pool of lava. If he would've been able to talk instead of scream in pain he would've begged his master to kill. End all his suffering. Lying on that hot ground Anakin had known he'd lost. Lost everything. He was a failure, all he'd wanted was to save his wife and yet his actions had been the catalyst for her death. If he'd been smarter maybe she would've lived and they'd raise their children together.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Anakin. Everything worked out in the end." Obi-Wan said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin jerked his arm off, "I'll never stop blaming myself,"

It was then that Anakin sensed a dark presence off to their left and looking over there he nearly tripped mid step. Darth Maul was chasing a young him along with Qui-Gon. Anakins jaw dropped, looking over Obi-Wan was just as surprised. They had to be dreaming was the only thought in Anakins head.

"We have to help them Anakin, surely you can hear the Force screaming at us to move now!" Obi-Wan shouted.

He was right Anakin could sense the Force alerting them to help out his younger self but he was still frozen in shock. Was this like a second chance? If it was he didn't deserve this. He'd screwed up enough the first time, who knows what he'd do this one. It was then that the Force told him to reach into one of the pouched on his belt. Reaching in he found a roll of cloth about an inch and a half thick. He sighed, and decided to trust in the Force. He took the cloth and began to wrap it around his face to cover everything and to hide who he was.

When he was finished the cloth had covered every inch of his head. No one would know who he was. Looking over he saw that Obi-Wan had done the same. There was a small hole where his eyes were, much like Anakin and he assumed his was the same way and he couldn't see anything but black trying to look at his masters eyes. They nodded at one another and took off after Maul.

Up ahead Gui-Gon had engaged Maul as young Anakin raced off towards the ship. Anakin remembered this day well. It was the happiest and worst day of his life. He'd been freed but he had to leave his mother behind. Shaking those thoughts away Anakin jumped into the combat.

"Qui-Gon get to the ship I'll handle this," Anakin told his first master. He was surprised by the sound of his voice, it sounded deeper and more commanding but not as scary as it had been as Vader. "Ob- Han," Anakin said faltering, "get on the ship, I'll meet you there."

Qui-Gon looked hesitant at first but he soon rushed off closely followed by Obi-Wan. Anakin was pleased to reach down to his belt and find his lighstaber still there. Igniting the blade he turned to Maul. He was insulted that this man had been trained by his master as well. He wasn't half the sith Anakin had been yet some had held him in a higher regard. It was no matter Anakin didn't need to think about that anymore, he no longer was a sith.

Maul was quick and skilled with his blade and Anakin, still not quite used to his flesh and blood limbs was a bit sloppy but he managed to hold him off. Maul left and opening on one of his strikes and Anakin kicked him away, which sent him stumbling backwards.

"Luke come on!" Obi-Wan shouted from the ramp of the ship as it began to lift off.

Anakin saluted Maul with a tip of two fingers and leapt backwards in the air grabbing an outstretched arm of Obi-Wans. Maul attempted to do the same but Anakin sent him sprawling with a push of the Force.

Anakin shook his head, "I'm out of practice master."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Aren't we all."

They ascended the ramp as it closed to be met by two very curious Jedi and several blasters pointed at them. Looking down young Anakin was more curious than scared.

"Thank you for that out there," Qui-Gon said to Anakin.

"It was no problem," Anakin answered with a smile no one could see.

"Why shouldn't we blow you off this ship right now as we speak?" One of the queens gaurds asked.

"We're here to help you sir," Obi-Wan said next to Anakin. His voice too was deeper.

"Two powerful Jedi just happening to be in the same area as us is to big of a coincidence, don't you think?" Gui-Gon asked raising an eyebrow.

Anakin chuckled, "Powerful Jedi? You must be mistaken, my friend and I never made it past the rank of Padawan at the Temple."

"To fight a sith, as that was surely who that was, you have to be quite skilled."

"We've been studying other ways to handle people than just a lightsaber. Besides if you saw any of the fight I looked like I didn't know what I was doing. I was sloppy with the lightsaber."

"Yes, I saw and it was sloppy. But I could tell you knew where and how to react to his movements, you just looked out of practice or not used to fighting. Either way it would take considerable skill to jump onto the ship the way you did."

"I am out of practice with my saber, but I've been known to get lucky a few times."

"Very well, we will take you with us. We could use all the help we can get."

"Thank you," Anakin and Obi-Wan chimed together, bowing.

The queens guards gave Qui-Gon a funny look but walked away. Well this was going better than Anakin thought, so far anyway.

"I am Jedi Knight Gui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Han," Obi-Wan shaking his younger selfs hand and Qui-Gons.

"Luke," Anakin said doing the same.

"And I'm Anakin Skywalker," young Anakin piped up from the beside Qui-Gon.

"It's very nice to meet you Anakin," Luke said shaking his younger selfs hand.

*Line break*

As the occupants of the flight all settled in Luke and Han shuffled off to the side to talk in secret.

"Are these the best names we could come up with? My sons name and my daughters boyfriend?" Anakin whispered in annoyance.

"Well, you started it, so I figured you deserved to have your sons name." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Anakin snorted, "You know, I never did like him."

"Who you son?" Obi-Wan asked in horror.

"No!" Anakin hissed, " I was talking about Han.''

"Why cause he always managed to escape the Empire?"

"Yes, that didn't help matters but it was just the type of person he is and now to find out my daughter is dating him. It makes me sick."

"Anakin, you never knew Han, he is actually quite a good fellow. Honestly you two would get along fine. You're both really good pilots and you always put your friends first."

"Maybe," Anakin admitted. "You know, I always wanted to fly that hunk of junk he flew around. How he managed to escape us in that thing is beyond me."

"Yes, I agree, that ship was a junk pile but he knew how to fly so that helps."

Anakins attention had completely left the conversation with Obi-Wan. A new presence in their area had drawn his attention. It was a presence he had craved for over twenty years. He had helped bring an end to her life and now here she was a beautiful as Anakin remembered standing right across from him.

"Padme..." Anakin whispered, pain gripping his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Obi-Wan Pov**

"Can we trust them Master?" Obi-Wan asked looking off in the direction of Luke and Han.

Qui-Gon following his apprentices gaze only sighed, "I believe we can. Though they weren't exactly truthful with us."

"What do you mean?"

"They're far more powerful than they are letting on. Luke acts as if he's not used to being questioned, he holds a sharp tone, even evident through the modifiers they use."

Obi-Wan only shook his head, "Master their Force presence is no more than that of a young padawan. Surely they're not as powerful as you're letting on. Luke even said it himself, he gets lucky."

Qui-Gon only laughed, "There is still much you have to learn my young padawan. They're shielding their Force presence. But lets not dwell on that now, it's getting late we should get some rest, it's a long flight."

**Anakin Pov**

Padme... Every fiber in his being was buzzing, telling him to go to her and hold her in his arms. She was the only one that truly mattered to him. Liar! Ripped through his mind. He saw himself choking her with the Force, mad with the power and only wanting more. He had truly thrown away everything that had mattered to him.

Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. That's why we were brought back. He had to right the wrongs he'd caused to the galaxy. No, he thought, not the galaxy, to her. She had deserved a better life than the one she had with him. She deserved a lover she could go and see every night after a long day in the Senate. Not one who would come home only a day or two at a time, after months spent away. More importantly she deserved a chance to live a long life, not the overly short one he had given her.

He found himself walking towards her, knowing what he had to do. There were certain steps that needed to be taken in order to preserve the galaxy. Luckily for everyone else he knew most of them.

"Padme, may I have a word?" He asked, causing the young queen to jump.

"Oh," she said placing a hand over her heart, "you startled me Luke."

"Sorry M'lady," he offered with a slight bow. He felt his masters presence emerge behind him.

"No, it's quite alright. What is it you needed to say?"

"We know you're the queen Padme," he whispered stepping closer so she could hear.

She stumbled backwards, anger on her face. In spite of himself he smiled, that's the Padme he knew.

"How do you know this?" She hissed looking to make sure no one heard.

"We've been around, M'lady. We aren't so easily fooled." Han offered playing along with Luke, though he could sense his friends confusion.

"What do you need from me?" She hissed again.

"Once we arrive on Coruscant the Senator from your home world; Senator Palpatine," he spat the mans name. "He will ask for you to call a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. We need you to say no M'lady." Luke said staring into Padmes eyes.

"He will only use this as an opportunity to gain power. A power that he will never relinquish." Han added.

"I've know Palpatine-" Padme began.

"No, you don't M'lady! Besides to call for a vote of no confidence will make no sense. If the Senate will not offer you the aid you need to free you people, just simply leave with everyone aboard this vessel and emancipate them."

"If only it were that simple, I cannot act without the Senates approval."

Luke sighed, "Well you must ask yourself then, would you rather your people be dead but in good standings with the people in the Senate or have your people be safe and free with a ticked off Senate?"

Having stated his case he walked off with Han following. He could feel anger and resentment swelling inside himself. This task ahead of him wouldn't be easy but he had to accept the challenge. It was worth it for Padme.

"Well that went well," Han offered.

Luke snorted, "I sense she doesn't believe us. We may have created more of a mess than whatever we may have solved."

"It was a good idea, we need to keep Palpatine out of office."

"He will get in eventually Master, he's a master tactician. He's got things laid out for decades."

"Well that may be a problem."

Luke gave a humorless laugh, "It's a good thing we have his former apprentice who knows most of his plans."

They walked into an empty area of the ship. There was nothing there, it was simply barren.

"What are we doing in here?" Han asked looking to his companion.

Finally Luke let a smile touch his face, "We're going to spar Master. I'm out of practice and if we have to fight Maul again I want to be at my best."

Several hours later both Luke and Han were breathing heavily. They'd pushed each other harder than they'd been pushed in a long time. Luke felt alive again, it'd been forever since he'd been this fluid with a lightsaber. Add his knowledge as Vader and his young athletic body and it formed a formidable combo.

Han deactivated his lightsaber, "Well Luke you've certainly gotten better."

Luke followed suit, "Well I learned it all from you Master."

It was true, after his defeat on Mustafar, Anakin or rather Vader had learned patience. His days of rashly rushing head first into battle were over. Besides he could no longer just overpower his enemies. He'd had to reinvent his fighting style from the ground up to accommodate his less organic body. It was a lesson he'd needed.

"You know I wished I didn't have to do it?" Han asked in a broken voice.

Luke didn't want his pity, he'd chosen his way in life and he knew he was wrong. So many people's lives ruined because of the dumb choice he'd mad all to save his wife. Qui-Gon should've left him on Tatooine as a slave. The galaxy would've been a better place.

Han walked forward and placed his hand on Lukes shoulder, "I failed you Anakin, I am sorry."

Luke shook his hand off, "I failed you Obi-Wan, Padme, and my children. I deserve to suffer alone."

Luke walked out of the room looking for a place to find some sleep. It was then that he noticed himself as a young boy. He remembered when he was here the first time how scared he'd been of leaving behind his mother. A soft spot came over him, he needed to make sure he didn't let this version of himself make the same mistakes as him.

Sitting on the floor next to Anakin he spoke, "I remember the first time I flew."

Anakin looked over to him, "Was it as bad for you?"

"Yes it was, I'm also from Tatooine and the same chill you feel now was also in me."

"You're from Tatooine?" The boy asked in amazement.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, I was found by the Jedi on one of their missions. They plucked me up from my home and off to the Jedi Temple."

"Do you still have family on Tatooine?"

"No... my mother was, killed many years ago."

Anakin got a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry for your loss. I only have my mother left and now I'm leaving her behind."

"Are you scared?"

"No," Anakin answered weakly.

Stretching out his senses Luke could feel how scared Anakin was. He couldn't believe he'd been this scared the first time. No wonder the Jedi hadn't wanted to train him.

"Just for future reference Anakin, the Jedi can sense your emotions."

Anakin looked away sheepishly, "Sorry sir, I just don't want anyone to think I'm weak."

Reaching out Luke reassuringly gripped Anakins shoulder, "No one will ever call you weak Anakin. To grow up as a slave and still have the positive out look you do, no weak man could claim the same. You are strong, though you may not realize it yet."

"Thank you Master,"

"No Anakin, I am not your Master. I'm your friend, please call me Luke."

*Line break*

The disfigured face of the Emperor came to Luke. He towered over him, Luke realized he must have been lying on the ground. The bright yellow eyes that accompanied the sith shone brightly from beneath his hood.

"You were a failure Lord Vader. You were supposed to bring peace to the Empire and instead you throw it all into chaos again. That's all you're good for, destroying the order in the galaxy and throwing in disruption."

Lightning shot from his finger tips and Lukes whole body was on fire. The burns from Mustafar felt like paradise compared to this. His bones seemed to turn to jelly as the onslaught of the Emperors powers continued.

The lightning stopped only for the Emperor to speak again, "I should've left you burning on Mustafar."

With that the lightning continued this time laced with his maniacal laughter.

"Luke wake up!" A voice was shouting.

Luke felt himself being shaken by someone who was shouting at him.

His eyes snapped open and he found a hooded man in front of him shaking him. Purely on instinct Luke sent the man flying with a push of the Force. Jumping to his feet he grabbed his lightsaber and prepared to light it. Then he realized where he was. Looking around he found that the man he sent flying was Han who was bending his back after hitting it against the wall.

"Are you alright Luke? You were screaming in your sleep." Qui-Gon asked, he had his hand ready to leap for his lightsaber.

It was then that Luke noticed he was drenched in sweat. He could feel himself shaking, frightened by the fact that he could still be affected by the Emperor even though he knew he'd killed him. Then another thought came to him. He isn't dead... but surely he doesn't know me now? Shaking it off the for the time he returned his lightsaber to his belt.

"Sorry for the scare, it was just a bad dream."

"Very well, you should know, we're landing on Coruscant now." With a bow the Jedi walked off.

Han walked over and stared hard at Luke, "Well that was an eventful morning."

"It was just a bad dream," Luke told him.

"I can sense a storm inside you Anakin. The others may not be able to, but I know you better than they do. You can tell me about it."

"As I said Han it was just a dream. Nothing anyone can do about it."

Luke pushed past Obi-Wan and got ready to disembark the ship and go and meet his other Master.

**Ok in case some of you get confused, I know I have for a few seconds, Han is Obi-Wan from the future. Luke is Anakin from the future. So if theres ever a mention of Anakin or Obi-Wan it will be the ones from the present. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke Pov**

Luke could feel himself shaking slightly as he walked with the Jedi to meet the senators. Palpatine would be out there, the one man he had truly feared in his life. Never before had he felt so helpless than the times when he would be 'taught a lesson' at his hands for his failures. The dream this morning did nothing to help it either.

"Luke, calm yourself. You don't want to give yourself away," Han whispered next to him.

Luke swore under his breath, of course he was probably radiating fear a mile away. Taking a deep breath he brought up his shields even tighter to keep everyone, including Han out of his head. Another deep breath brought the shaking to an end.

"Much better," Han said patting his back and walking on.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to Chancellor Valorum, "It's good to see you Chancellor."

Walking right behind the Chancellor was Palpatine smiling at the Jedi. Beneath that Luke could sense the loathing he had for them. It chilled Lukes blood to see the man very much alive and ready to enact his plans for a galactic empire.

The queen went forward and shook his hand, "M'lady, I'm deeply troubled by this news. Hopefully the Senate will act soon to save our people."

"We can only hope," the queen replied.

Padme walked forward to join her queen on the transport to the Senate building. Before she got on she turned back and looked at Luke and he only nodded. Hoping she would take his advice and not make it as easy on Palpatine as it had been last time.

Soon Anakin and Jar Jar had joined the queens aids and they were off. All that were left now were the four Jedi.

"Come with us, we must report to the Council," Qui-Gon stated walking off ahead of everyone.

"Oh, boy, I get to stand in front of the Council and be ridiculed again Master." Luke said with sarcasm dripping all around.

"Well at least you know you can kill most of them now," Han said with a slight chuckle.

Luke stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of Hans head. The Han he knew rarely joked and never about something so serious as this. Was this his way of trying to get Luke to feel less guilty? Luke shook his head and jogged to catch back up.

"You know Han I might just take you up on that."

"Well I certainly won't stop you."

*LIne break*

The Jedi Temple, a beacon of hope for the Republic. Luke had to admit the place was grand and a sight to behold. Of course the people inside weren't much to look up to. For over a thousand years this Temple had stood. That is until that night...

A sense of purpose flooded Luke, no matter who was in his way he would succeed. He could hear the click of the clones all marching in order behind him. Leading the charge into the Temple he was filled with anticipation for his open betrayal of the people who had took him in.

Luke blinked and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Looking behind him he was met by the calm and serene sight of the Temple during mid day. There were no clones.

"Luke are you alright?" Han asked kneeling next to him.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine," Luke told them, struggling to get his heart rate down.

Han motioned for the others to go on without them. Breathing deeply Luke tried to get the images out of his head. Entering the Temple and himself making the first kill of the attack. It had been a knight that he had gone on a mission with only months prior. Her smiling face had landed on the ground, separated from her body. It was then that the clones had opened fire. No questions asked, they shot anything that moved.

Lukes hands were digging into the front steps of the Temple, gasping for air. The images wouldn't stop. He saw himself attacking Cin Drallig and his apprentice at the same time, marveling at the sudden rush of power the dark side had brought him.

"Luke what's wrong?" Han asked right next to him.

"I can't get them out of my head!" Luke gasped, a bit louder than was necessary.

It was then that Han touched Luke's back and somehow someway Han was there with Luke seeing the terrors he'd caused. He watched in shocked silence as Luke cut down the children up in the Council chamber room.

Luke was sure he was screaming now, he could feel the tears falling down his face, much the same as they had that night. The horrors fresh in his mind. He still hated himself for doing this. Those younglings, slain for something they hadn't done, all for the sake of his wife. Shakily Luke pulled himself to his feet. He was stronger than this, he'd endured worse. He was shaking but at least he was breathing normally and he had his shields up in case anyone wanted to pry.

Han backed away a few feet, "How..."

"Not now Master, I can't do with another lecture," Luke admitted in a shaky voice.

"I saw the tears, you didn't want to do this," Han said shaking his head.

"I cried for killing my humanity. I knew what I was giving up. I thought the price was worth the reward."

"No you're better than that Luke! I know you didn't want to do this," Han protested.

"I'm not Master," Luke said walking off to join Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

**Qui-Gon Pov**

That's twice now that Luke has had a freak out. This one seemed to be pretty bad as his normally very strong shields were down and oh how Qui-Gon wished they were still up. He could sense the self loathing and hate that poured out of the man. How anyone could live like that was beyond him. Even further though he could sense how scared he was and even further down the regret and sorrow he held. Luke was certainly a conundrum that he would like to figure out.

"Do you sense that Master?" Obi-Wan his young apprentice asked.

"Hm yes, it's probably best once they get up here to not mention it to them."

"But surely we must tell the Council Master, we can't trust this man now!"

Qui-Gon studied his apprentice. The boy was certainly talented and well gifted of the Force. He would make a great master one day. But he was still to rash and hot headed to advance just yet. He would learn, Qui-Gon had no doubt about that, it was only a matter of how.

"No, the Council doesn't need to be informed of this. And what exactly has the man done to have not earned our trust or to lose it for that matter?"

For some odd reason that Force was nudging him, telling him that these men were important and they would need their help. Qui-Gon didn't pretend to understand the ways of the Force but he would certainly listen when it pointed him a certain direction.

"Perhaps they haven't lost our trust but the Council must know of his Sith like tendencies."

"No Obi-Wan, just because a man hates himself doesn't make him a Sith. He certainly hasn't showcased any sign of being of the dark side. Besides, the Council probably senses the mans turmoil. There's no need for us to inform them."

"Of course Master," Obi-Wan said still not quite convinced but Qui-Gon knew he wouldn't go against his wishes.

The two men were headed up the stairs towards them. Luke's shields were again impeccably put in place but he walked with a slight shake in his step. With those cloth wraps over their heads it was hard to read their expressions but he could sense that both Luke and Han were shaken up by what had transpired out on the front steps.

Luke quickly walked right past them, "Let's get this over with." He held a hard edge to his voice that frightened Qui-Gon. The man may say he wasn't skilled but for all his years Qui-Gon wasn't naive. Luke was exceptionally skilled albeit a little rusty, maybe to the untrained eye he may appear like a novice but to him he could see the instinct was there. If it came to a fight he wasn't sure he could take Luke.

"Sorry about him, he's a little on edge. He gets visions from the Force and they really screw with his head." Han said as he joined them.

Luke was walking ahead of the group, flawlessly picking his way through the halls of the Temple. He'd been here before, that's the only way someone could walk these halls without getting lost.

"It's alright my friend, we've all received visions before. We know how they are." Qui-Gon offered the man.

Han hesitated slightly, "His may be different from yours... his usually involve pain, suffering, and death. Not on a small scale of maybe a few friends or just random people. He see-"

"The deaths of many people, planets and reigns of government. I see things that would make any man go mad." Luke hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, things like that," Han said.

They continued their trek through the Temple in silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Something nagged at Qui-Gon, he believed Luke said something about the fall of governments. He couldn't possibly mean the Republic? That was impossible they'd stood for over a thousand years. But as he thought he could see the flaws in the Jedi. Flaws he regularly avoided committing. The stagnation of the Order was killing it from the inside. Their code had been tampered with and made to suit a few. Though he couldn't see how the Jedi's slight falls could lead to the end of the Republic.

"You'll have to wait here as we inform the Council of your presence," Obi-Wan stated, snapping Qui-Gon out of his thoughts. The Council chambers stood before them. You could almost feel the palpable energy flowing from inside, where only the best of the Order made it to a seat.

"Lets go Obi-Wan," he ordered as the chamber doors opened.

All twelve Masters were seated inside, ready for their reports. Bowing to all of them in the middle of the chamber he told them of all that had happened. How the Trade Federation had blockaded Naboo and the invasion force ready to attack the planet. Then of the boy Anakin, who he wholeheartedly believed was the chosen one. He was destined to bring balance to the Force, he knew it. Though the rest of the Council didn't seem to think so. Then it was time for their two guests outside.

"As we were leaving Tatooine, we came across two other Jedi. One actually fought the Sith for me as I boarded the ship. They claim to be no higher than a padawan level of training." Qui-Gon told them.

Mace Windu leaned forward and fixed him with a hard stare, "No padawan could fight a fully trained Sith."

"I believe them to be untruthful to that point but I trust these men. They are right outside for you to speak with if you wish. Though I would advise not to press too hard, one of them has been having terrible visions of late."

"Bring them in," Windu commanded.

The doors swung open again where Luke and Han both expectantly strode into the room. Apparently Luke had recovered nicely as he strutted in like he owned the place. He didn't even flinch as the entire Council fixed him with an intense glare. He stood straight backed in the center of the room hands behind his back. He looked like a war time general or a leader of something important as he clearly didn't mind being in a room of powerful people. Han on the other hand respectfully walked in and bowed as he neared the center.

Before the Council could even address them Luke spoke, " Unless you adapt; the Order and the Republic along with it, will fall."


	4. Chapter 4

**Han Pov**

The vision of Luke slaughtering all the Jedi in the Temple was still lingering with Han. The young man he'd known would have never struck down his fellow Jedi. Though he'd like to joke about taking out Mace Windu every once in a while. Just the fact alone of seeing him so effortlessly attacking those he'd called friends even to some degree a family, shook him to the core. His eyes had been that horrible yellow they'd been on Mustafar. Often, those eyes haunted him during his sleep on Tatooine. They held none of the life and kindness he knew Luke had carried within; all they knew was hate.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he watched as the doors to the Council opened. No one was there to open them, only through the Force was this possible. As they walked in Han felt his eyes wander over to the chair he had occupied during his time on this very Council. It was occupied now by a Jedi that Han didn't remember ever seeing at the Temple.

" Unless you adapt; the Order and the Republic along with it, will fall." Luke spoke aloud as Han bowed to the Masters before him.

Han resisted the urge to slap Luke on the back of the head like he'd done when he was a boy. Luke had never been one for subtly and apparently his time as a Sith hadn't cured him of it. Though Han had to admit it was a good way to gain their attention.

All eyes turned to glare at Luke, and most ironically enough the hardest one was from Mace. Han had to stifle a chuckle at Lukes poor luck. He stood tall under all their stares, never one to back down from a challenge. To most everyone else in the chamber, Luke appeared perfectly at ease, his back straight, arms behind his back and eyes locked forward on a fixed location. But Han knew him better than all of them and could see how tightly strained his muscles were beneath his tunic. Even through the cloth covering their faces he could tell Luke had his jaw clenched tightly. And despite his shielding of his thoughts, Han could sense the anxiety flowing through him.

"Come by this, how did you?" Yoda asked breaking the silence.

Luke turned to him, "As Qui-Gon told you, I have visions of the future."

Windu still fixed him with a hard glare, "What do these visions of the future have to do with the Order falling?"

"In these visions the stagnation of the Order breeds distrust among its members. Slowly the Republic is set against the Jedi and a Sith Lord wipes out the Order."

The Masters all briefly convene with one another through the Force. Their emotions are all a bit jumbled as they are all a bit surprised. Through their Force bond Han heard Luke whisper, "From a certain point of view." Again Han had to stifle laughter. How Luke came by that was beyond him but it was good to see him joking again.

"And what do you propose we do to change?" Windu asked.

"May I ask you Master Jedi, what separates a Sith from a Jedi?"

Mace raised his eyebrow as if to ask if he was serious, "Jedi are selfless, whereas Sith only care about power and their lust for more."

Luke shook his head, "That's true on a smaller scale but on a larger scale what is it?"

He looked around the room and not one could come up with an answer. Even Han himself couldn't answer it as what Mace had just said was what he too believed. Though if anyone would know the difference it would be Luke.

"Love," he simply answered.

"Forbidden love is for a Jedi," Master Yoda shot back in an instant.

Luke laughed, a short joyless laugh, "That's what your code says."

"A code we've followed for over a thousand years," Ki Andi Mundi added.

"Does it matter how long you follow it if it's wrong?" Luke barked.

"What makes you so certain it's wrong?" Windu challenged.

Han too wanted to know why Luke so strongly thought love was the answer to the Jedi's problem. Though he could see how allowing attachments wouldn't hurt but on the other hand he saw how they were terrible things to have. He trusted that Luke had an answer to these questions and a reason for so early on bringing about the change.

"I've studied the ancient texts of the Jedi... and the Sith." Luke answered and almost immediately the Masters around him all perked up.

Mace, not so subtly had his hand resting on his lightsaber, "You've studied the way of the Sith?"

Han seriously hoped Luke was smart enough not to answer that question truthfully. Though he supposed he had a reason for bringing up the Sith.

"I said I'd studied them, never practiced. There's a distinct difference between being informed and using the knowledge for good or evil."

"So what side do you use then?"

Luke chuckled, "I'm neither Jedi nor Sith."

Again this left the Council in shocked silence, they had definitely not been expecting an answer like that. Though neither had Han, he'd kind of hoped to hear Luke say he was a Jedi. But still, even before he'd fallen to the dark side he'd had problems with the ways of the Order. So he could see why he wouldn't want to be a Jedi again.

"You c-" Mace started.

"It does not matter if I'm Jedi or Sith or neither. I'm here to preserve your Order and the Republic. What side I choose affects that in no way!" Luke stated, Han could feel the slight anger surrounding Luke. "Now can we discuss how we can save the Order, or should we continue on with my view points?"

"Go on," another Master said speaking for the first time.

"Sith as Windu said only lust for power which is true. But in their doctrine there is no room for love, it is frowned upon to even express caring for your apprentice. Or should you have them, children. Whereas Jedi, we are supposed to love. Love for others or the greater good will keep us in the light. Emotions are not evil in their own light, it is how we use those emotions that can become evil. That is why the Order is supposed to teach how to control said emotions if they ever get to the point where you are forced between a rock and a hard place."

Han studied Luke, he knew the man had gone out of his way to break the Jedi Code and sire children but what he was talking about was completely against everything the Jedi had ever believed. Was he trying to shape the Jedi into the way he wanted them to be?

Han was about to open his mouth and counter his friend when he felt his mouth get slammed shut. "No!" was fiercely stated in his mind.

"I can't let you lie to the Council Luke, just because you don't like their no attachment rule!"

"Do you really believe me to be lying Master?" Through the bond he could sense the actual hurt coming from Luke.

"Well I've never seen such texts and I've been in the Archives! And you specifically went out of your way to fall in love, against the code!"

Luke shook his head but never responded and simply turned his gaze onto the rest of the Masters, "If Jedi were meant to be emotionless as your code suggests now, why even have humans or sentient beings as the Order, why not just let a bunch of droids with lightsabers be Jedi?"

"Sentient beings are better than droids," a Master answered in a aggravated tone. obviously he was done with Lukes ranting.

"Why are living beings better?" Luke asked again.

"Because we can think and adapt to situations," the same Master answered. Again Han couldn't figure out who he was and it frustrated him. He used to know the name of every Jedi in the Temple!

Luke sighed before Obi-Wan answered, "Droids are less adequate than humans because they can't understand emotions and aren't capable of forming attachments that intelligent life forms can."

Beneath his mask Han knew Luke was smirking, "Very good Obi-Wan, that's exactly what I'm getting at. If we're supposed to be emotionless then we're no better than droids going through our daily lives. Whether any of you sitting here now or not will admit it, all of you have attachments."

Mace opened his mouth to object but Luke kept talking, "Everyone one of you Masters cares for the other. Your students, your padawans, all of them are connected to you and you to them. Denying that they're there doesn't mean they dont exist."

The Council sat in a stunned silence, obviously realizing that what Luke spoke was true. Han knew it was, he'd been attached to Anakin since the first week of the Master-Padawan relationship. He'd even cared for the well being of his clones and his fellow Jedi. Plus there was the whole Satine business he didn't want to remember.

"Work on this we will," Master Yoda said. "Form attachments we shall allow."

Han stared at Yoda, never in a thousand years would he have believed him to be so easily persuaded. Luke even let a little of his confusion slide from his shields. The rest of the council seemed to be just as confused.

"You're going to let some stranger change the Code that has stood for a thousand years?" Mace Windu said challenging Yoda's authority.

"Changed, the Code was, long ago. Right, Luke is." Yoda answered coolly.

Han didn't remember ever mentioning their names. Though he had other more pressing matters on his mind at the moment, the code had been a lie?" Everything he'd stood for his whole life had been an alteration of the code to suit some Jedis needs? Looking around the other Jedi seemed to have the same look of disbelief on their faces. To learn everything they'd believed in was a lie, obviously upset them.

"There is one other matter I wish to bring to your attention now," Luke said into the silence looking around the room.

"The Jedi are supposed to be a symbol of good in the galaxy-"

"The Jedi are a symbol of peace for the galaxy!" Mace growled.

Luke fixed him with a stare though no one could see it, "I wasn't finished Master Windu! As I was saying, why should an organization that stands for peace and all that is good in the galaxy have to report and be under the most sinister people in all the galaxy?"

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Mundi asked.

Han hoped Luke wasn't about to tell them about Sidious already, it was much to early for all of them to learn of the Sith Lord. Or was it, why not attack him now when he least expected it? The entire might of the Order should be able to take out one man. "No Master, you don't understand, I have to be the one to take him out. Or more specifically, my younger not so tainted self." Han had never felt so dumb in his life, how could he have forgotten about the prophecy. The Chosen One was supposed to bring balance to the Force and that was of course Luke er Anakin.

"The Senate is home to the most corrupt of people and yet the Jedi Order answers to them and obeys their corrupt rulings."

"Without anyone holding us in check, we could end up as bad as the Sith. Flexing our power whenever we want." Windu answerd.

Luke nodded obviously agreeing with what Mace had said, "That is true, but the Senate uses us like the Sith would use their power. We answer to them and it gives them power over us. We solve whatever petty squabbles they have and we're pretty much their lap dogs."

"Suggest do you?" Yoda asked.

"Make a clean break from the Senate and the Chancellor who resides over them. No longer report your doings to them, only file them in the archives. The Jedi are no longer respected because the people believe we're a bunch of Senate bullies. We need to become mysterious and less transparent to the people. Still protect them, but do not report to them."

Yoda nodded his head, "Discuss this further we will."

Luke inclined his head, "Now onto the matter of Naboo, we need to go back there."

"Didn't you just say we no longer help the Senate?" Windu asked.

"This is about the Sith, not the Senate. I know that he will be there and we need to stop him."

"Stopping the rise of the Sith is our number one priority." Windu stated.

"Allow Han and I accompanied by Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi to escort the queen back and we shall stop the Sith."

We would stop the apprentice, Han thought bitterly. He desperately hoped this time they could stop Qui-Gon from dieing. "Don't worry Master, I have a plan." Luke told him.

"I've always hated your plans," Han answered.

Through their bond Luke chuckled, "Some things never change."

"Very well, you shall be allowed to escort the Queen back to Naboo in hopes of stopping the Sith. May the Force be with you," Windu said.

"What of the boy I rescued, shall I bring him before you?" Qui-Gon asked as the Masters began to rise.

Mace eyed him wearily, "Bring him before us we shall decide what to do with him."

**Thank you guys for all the favorites and follows, they mean alot. The reviews are always good too, don't be shy leave your feedback, it helps me get better. This chapter wasn't my best and I don't even know if it makes sense but we'll go with it. Tell me in the reviews if you like what changes are going to be made or if they're terrible. Now I haven't read anything that dates before the Phantom Menace so I have no idea if the stuff I wrote about the Jedi Order was true or not but for this story it will be. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Luke= Anakin, Han=Obi-Wan.**

**Sidious Pov**

Padme Amidala, the Queen of Naboo, the wench had the nerve to not take his advice and rid the Republic of Chancellor Valoorum. He had never cared for the woman himself but their people seemed madly in love with her. She was too set in her ways and too ideally set. Democracy was highly overrated, but for now he had to appear as though he cared. Perhaps he would get lucky and have one of the droids kill her.

The matter of not getting rid of Valoorum was really no problem. He'd planned for this as well, really there was nothing he hadn't planned for. Soon enough the title of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic would be his. Then he could truly start his plans for his Galactic Empire. It was all a matter of time and patience had never been a problem for Sidious.

Even now his apprentice Maul was waiting for the Queen and her friends to arrive on Naboo. Maul was powerful enough to survive this encounter, Sidious knew. But losing him now wouldn't break his plans. Besides he'd already been planning for a new apprentice, just in case. Truthfully Maul was never supposed to be his actual apprentice, his original purpose was that of an assassin. He'd progressed farther than Sidious had hoped. Perhaps someday he would make a truly terrifying Sith. Unfortunately for him, Sidious had already found his true target. That boy who accompanied the Queen had almost caused him to break from character. Never had he sensed someone so powerful. The boy was truly exceptional and he'd never received a days worth of training. Someday he would be his. Someday.

**Luke Pov**

Luke was shaken from his meeting with the Council. Never had he seen Yoda so agreeing in his life. He'd never been exactly cut throat and non flexible but not once had he seen him agree to something so quickly and with so little convincing. But what had truly shaken him was the fact that Yoda might know who they were. Something about the mans demeanor had suggested he knew. But how? No one, save for Han and himself knew that they were from the future.

Luke was shaken from these thoughts as Han joined him at their booth in Dexters. He slid their tray which was covered in the greasy goodness of the diner. The last time Han and Luke had dined here had been... far too long.

Slowly unwinding part of the cloth covering his face so he could eat he stared in wonder at the food in front of him. It was a piece of some bird from some planet he had never heard of with two slices of bread. Ever since he was little Luke had quickly taken a liking to this particular meal. Reverently reaching down Luke gripped it between two hands and brought it to his mouth and slowly took a bite. Once his mouth had closed around the bread and tore it off, his mouth exploded with the taste of the grease and the exotic bird. This was the first time in over two decades that he was able to eat without a tube being shoved down his throat. Luke relished this experience realizing he would never again take for granted what he had done on a regular basis.

Looking over he noticed Han was watching with a slight smile on his lips, "So, you like your food Luke?"

Luke snorted, "You mean this heart attack on a bun? I was just realizing how much I missed eating like a regular person. Being fed by a tube for over twenty years isn't exactly what I call fun."

"I could tell, you were shaking a little as you brought your meal to your mouth. I thought it was quite amusing."

"Whatever," Luke said, taking another bite of the food. "So we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Yoda may know who we are,"

"What would make you think that?"

"After the Council was let out, I heard Master Yoda chuckling and when I looked back he was staring right at me. He was nodding his head with a smile on his face."

Han wiped the grease from his mouth, "Well that doesn't necessarily mean he knows Luke. He might've just liked your suggestions."

Luke stared at Han," He just liked my suggestions Master? What happened to you during those twenty years, you didn't go senile on me did you?"

Before Han could respond the comlink Luke had received from Qui-Gon went off.

"Luke here," Luke answered.

"We're getting ready to head out for the ship, we'll meet you there."

Luke flipped the com off and grabbed his burger, "I'm flying."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Han mumbled.

*LIne Break*

"Luke you're going to get us both killed with your flying!" Han grumbled, as they set down on the landing platform.

Luke merely chuckled, "You should know better by now Master, I'm the best pilot in the galaxy."

"The best at nearly killing yourself all the time yes. I would've thought the Emperor would've gotten your erratic flying under control too."

"Nope, that was the only place I still felt free, he could never take that away from me."

As it turned out they were the first ones there. Not a moment later the Queen and the Jedi arrived on the same craft. They all hurriedly bustled over to the ship.

Qui-Gon bowed to them, "Based on your com signal I figured we'd be waiting on you for a few minutes."

"You would've if Luke knew how to follow the traffic laws." Han told him.

"What's the fun in that though?" Luke chuckled.

"We best get going gentlemen, it's a long flight." Captain Panaka said from the top of the ramp.

Walking up the ramp to the ship Luke noticed Padme standing off to the side waiting for them. Through the Force Luke could detect her anxiety about her people.

"My lady," Luke said bowing, followed closely by Han.

"It was as you said, Senator Palpatine asked me to put forth a vote no confidence." Padme said, her eyes staring at Luke.

"I hope you listened to my advice and didn't pass such a motion?"

"I did not and before we left he was rather cold towards me."

"Well, he has been banking on this plan for so long." Luke mumbled to himself.

"Now I'm directly disobeying the Chancellor by going back to my planet. My career in the Senate may be over shortly."

"Sometimes Padme you must ask yourself, what's more important; your people, or serving the corruption in the Senate?" Han offered from beside Luke.

Padme never took her eyes of Luke, like Han wasn't even there, "What if I lose my position as Queen over this?"

"Well, think of this way Padme, if you stayed and listened to your Senatorial friends, who would you have to rule?" Han said.

"Sometimes, breaking the rules, may land you in trouble but it can help alot of people." Luke said bowing and walking away.

Once away Luke let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Being in her presence was truly intoxicating, he honestly didn't even know if what he said made any sense. She had that affect on him. He watched as she went off and talked with Anakin, who Luke noticed for the first time had a padawans braid.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke whispered partly in awe and shock.

Han followed his gaze, "Oh my."

They'd made Anakin a padawan, on the first try? Luke could feel his anger start to get the better of him for a moment before he calmed down. No, he decided, this is a good thing. At least now Anakin would start off with a good impression of the Council, instead of them refusing him just because he was too old.

"I think I may believe you about Yoda knowing now." Han muttered beside him.

Luke snorted, "Well, it's definitely driving it home a bit more."

Luke turned and walked towards the storage area, "Lets go train."

*Line Break*

"Come on Master you can't be tired yet?" Luke challenged watching Hans chest rise and fall rather quickly.

"I'm too old for this." Han offered blocking one of Lukes thrusts.

Luke chuckled, "Master, you're in your thirties physically, I think you're fine."

They traded blows for a few seconds before Han responded, "What do we need all this practice for anyway? You look as good as you ever did during the war, perhaps better."

"First of all I"m a lot better since the war," Luke growled nearly knocking the blade out of Hans hand. "Secondly, I need to be well trained for Maul."

"Oh, so you're getting Maul?" Han questioned, kicking Luke away.

"Yes, Maul is going to die by my blade as soon as we land."

"Why shouldn't I get him? I mean I was the one who fought him the first time."

"We saw how that turned out Master. I'm going to make sure no one dies. Besides, there's always competition between former Sith Masters padawans. I want to prove if only to myself that I'm better than him."

"You can't be serious, this is only a competition for you?"

"Why not? It makes it more fun."

Before Han could respond they felt a presence approaching their room. Quickly they both shut off their lightsabers and turned just in time to see the doors slide open. Walking in was Anakin, his padawan braid prominently displayed on his right shoulder.

He bowed addressing them, "Masters."

"No Anakin, we're not your masters. You can address us as your friends, Han and Luke will do just fine." Luke said shaking his head.

"Thank you Luke, so what are you guys doing?" Anakin asked looking at the lightsabers in their hands.

"Well, we're just training a little bit," Han told him.

"I've always wanted a lightsaber," Anakin mumbled almost to himself.

Luke chuckled, yes he could remember how much he had longed for the weapon of the Jedi when he had first joined. Of course he never really knew the responsibility that came with wielding one.

"How about this Anakin, I can let you use mine, for right now. We've got one of those remotes they use at the Temple to train the younglings with us." Luke offered smiling, though he realized Anakin couldn't see it through the cloth.

Anakins expression was priceless, he had on the biggest grin possible, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll just put it on it's lowest setting so it wont cut off your limbs only sting a bit if it hits you.' Luke said activating his saber and putting it on the lowest possible settings. "Han," Luke called out.

Han brought out of the blaster remotes and flicked it on. Immediately it started darting through the air, changing the angle and blaster facing him.

"If you get hit with one of these shots it will sting, but it will do you no harm. Your objective is to block the bolts coming at you with your lightsaber," Luke said slapping away the shot fired at him. "You will have to use the Force to know where the shots are coming from. You think you can handle it?"

"Of course," Anakin said smiling and accepting the unlit saber from Luke.

Luke walked towards the wall and took a seat ready to watch. He remembered back to the first time he'd done this and chuckled. He had picked up on it a lot quicker than any of the Jedi were expecting.

"This thing is heavier than I thought it would be," Anakin said.

Luke chuckled at that statement, it was so easy for him to use now, but then again he wasn't nine years old anymore. "Don't worry, back at the Temple you'd be using one of their training sabers made for the younglings. Their much easier to use."

"You ready?" Han asked and as Anakin nodded he went turned it on. He briskly walked to sit over by Luke.

Anakin had managed to activate the weapon and was now awkwardly holding the much to large weapon. One bolt went off and he was a mile late in trying to deflect it and it hit his knee.

"Ow!" he cried out grabbing his knee. Luke remembered it did sting.

"You must stretch out your feelings Anakin, use the Force, let it guide you." Luke offered.

Anakin nodded as if in understanding and once again was trying to track the remote through the air. Again the shot went off and he had guessed wrong on which way it would turn and this time it got him on the arm.

"You're eyes can deceive you," Han said.

"Here," Luke grunted as he got up.

Flipping the hood of his Jedi Robes over his face to completely hide his eyes and anything that could be used to identify himself he began to untie the cloth covering his face. Once he had the cloth off he covered only Anakins eyes like a blindfold, so he could only rely on the Force.

"I can't do this if I can't see!" Anakin protested.

"A Jedi doesn't need his eyes to see. Trust in the Force and it will guide you Anakin.' Luke said patting him on the head.

Luke could sense that Anakin wasn't entirely convince that Luke was right but he trusted him enough to try. This time it was unmistakable, Luke could sense Anakin reaching out with the Force. For the first time as an outside observer he could truly comprehend what so many others had always said about him. The raw untapped power was almost overwhelming to sense. Yet he knew that he possessed the same power only he'd learned how to use it.

"_It's unbelievable," _Luke sent to Han over their bond.

"_It is, __now you know why so many wanted your power." _Han sent back.

Luke continued watching as Anakin had finally gotten the hang of it and wasn't allowing any of the bolts to hit him. The blade was still to big and the movements were sloppy but he managed to react in enough time to stop them. Luke was impressed from an outside standpoint watching himself. Luke knew he'd picked up quickly on things at the Temple, that's what had led to his arrogance but to see it with his own eyes just how quickly was mind boggling.

Suddenly though Anakin was no longer to keep up and a shot got through and hit him in the side. Luke could see he was panting and he nodded at Han to stop the remote. He called his lightsaber to his hand and removed the blindfold from Anakin. His face was covered in sweat.

"That was awesome!" Anakin said in between breaths.

Luke chuckled, "Yes Anakin, that was quite impressive. Once you've learned how to call upon the Force it will become easier and you'll be able to last longer."

"I didn't know it would be so tiring," Anakin said whiping sweat from his brow.

"As I said it will get easier the more you do it,"

Just then the door opened and Padme appeared in the room, "Oh Ani there you are." She looked up and for the first time seemed to notice Luke and Han were in there too. Then she noticed the sweat covered Anakin and she immediately got suspicious, "What are you doing in here?"

"We were just training Anakin a bit in the ways of the Force M'lady." Han pointed to the remote in the middle of the room.

"Would you care to give it a try?" Luke asked smiling, not quite sure why he even asked.

Padme looked at him funny, "I don't think I can, I'm not a Jedi."

"At least give it a try, we'll turn it on the lowest settings." Luke again offered.

Padme sighed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

She walked over to the middle of the room and looked around expectantly, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be blocking the shots coming from this remote here with a lightsager. Don't worry," Luke added as she got a terrified expression on her face. "It's on the lowest settings, the worst it'll do is sting a little bit."

Luke grinned as he offered her his lightsaber, and backed away.

"Heavier than it looks," she mumbled.

"That's what I said," Anakin told her.

"How'd you do on this?" she asked him, the nervousness evident in her voice and in her Force signature.

Anakin offered a big grin, "I did good, I think."

"Yes, he did very well, for as untrained as he is," Han said off to the side.

"Alright I think I'm ready," Padme said taking a deep breath.

"Good luck," Anakin told her.

She offered him a genuine smile and Lukes heart melted as did Anakins. That look had always been special to him, it held all the love in the galaxy in it and it used to be all his. That is until he completely tore everything apart.

Padme after a few seconds figured out how to turn the blade on and stared in horror and awe at the blue blade that sprang forth before her. Luke nodded at Han and the remote began skirting through the air. Padme tried in vain to keep up with the remote but he could tell it was laboring for her to track it. She just didn't have a Jedi's reflexes. The first shot went off and Luke knew that was the end of it.

It got her square on the right hand and she dropped the lightsaber, "Ow!"

Luke couldn't control himself as he burst out laughing, back in his time he'd allowed Padme to do this and the exact same thing had happened. She hadn't talked to him for a few minutes afterwards but eventually he had gotten through to her, he always did.

Han had called Lukes saber to his hand and switched the remote off by the time Luke was done. Still he held a big smile on his face and he wanted nothing more than to go and kiss the wound on her hand and hold her in his arms. But no he'd lost that chance so long ago...

"This isn't funny," Padme huffed, her cheeks bright red.

"No, I'm sorry M'lady. I just-" Luke started but erupted in chuckles at the look on Padmes face. Luke could sense that even Han was trying not to laugh.

"I'm done. Thank you for offering but this just isn't for me," Padme said grabbing Anakins hand and bringing him out the door.

Before she had completely left she turned to Luke, "You shouldn't wear that ugly cloth over your face all the time. You're very handsome when you smile,"

Luke stared at her as she walked out the door, he could feel his cheeks heating up. It wasn't like Padme never paid him any compliments it was just that here he wasn't expecting her to. Not that he'd expected her to do it before but it had been over twenty years and him and this Padme hadn't even fallen in love.

"She's right Luke, it is nice to see you smiling again," Han said handing him his lightsaber.

"So you think I'm handsome Master?" Luke asked chuckling.

"That's not what I said Luke but take it for what you will. If you want to let your already large ego grow then so be it."

"We both know who gets all the ladies right Master?"

"As far as I knew or know, neither of us got any ladies."

"Please where do you think my children came from?"

"Force only knows with you Anakin,"

Luke began chuckling, he'd missed his Masters company.

**This is sort of a filler chapter, the next one will be the battle of Naboo. Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Do you guys like all the switching of Pov's? I'd meant to ask before but I kept forgetting. Another question, who is your favorite EU character? Now I haven't read all to many of the books but of the ones I've read I'd have to say mine is Mara. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke= Anakin Han=Obi-Wan**

**Luke Pov**

They all stood around a speeder by the Gungans secret hideout that Jar-Jar had lead them to. It was amusing to feel the ripples of surprise rise out of all the peoples minds as they learned Padme was the queen. Of course as he remembered he'd been utterly shocked the first time around. It had also made him feel like he could never get with her not that he wouldn't try.

"There will need to be three separate attack forces," Han said pointing on the map.

"Why do we need to divide so much?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At least one of us needs to stay behind with the Gungans, while the other two groups will split up in the Palace." Luke offered.

"I'll stay behind with the Gungans," Han said.

"Good, I'll take Maul," Luke also stated.

"I don't believe you're quite up to the level to fight a Sith alone," Qui-Gon said. "My padawan and I shall take the Sith."

"No, I will fight Maul, if you wish to accompany me, you can. But I will be the one to fight him," Luke growled, an edge to his voice.

To his credit Qui-Gon didn't back down, "Fine, I shall assist you in your fight."

"Where does that leave me?" Obi-Wan asked looking between Luke and his master warily.

"You'll be accompanying the queen to give them extra protection." Han told him.

"Is everything set?" Padme asked as she joined their group.

"Yes I believe it is," Qui-Gon said turning and walking away.

Luke was glad that he was going to get Maul, he'd been waiting for this since they'd been sent back. Sadly he wasn't going to be fighting him alone, but that was no matter. He would just have to find a way to get Qui-Gon out of the way.

"What am I going to be doing during the attack?" Anakin questioned.

"You'll be staying out of the way, you're not quite ready to be fighting my young friend." Luke told him.

Anakin sighed in sadness, and Luke could feel the disappointment rolling off of him.

Luke kneeled down next to him, "Hey, someday you _will _be leading battles and fighting in the big boys fights. But for now it's best if you just stayed out of the way so you don't get hurt. However if you see an opportunity take it."

Luke patted him on the back and got up to go. Before he could walk over to the main party he saw Han wave him over.

Luke jogged over, "What you have to say goodbye Master, scared a few droids'll get you?"

"Actually, I'm more worried that Maul will get you," Han said.

"Master-," Luke started but was cut off.

"You're underestimating him Luke! He's a very skilled fighter and I don't want you to think you've won before you cross blades with him." Han half yelled.

Luke set his jaw and glared back at Han, "I think you're underestimating me my old friend. I'm no longer that headstrong young man you left burning on Mustafar. I've learned from my mistakes. I won't be repeating them again."

With that Luke walked off, no longer wishing to talk to Han. Luke hadn't become the most feared man in the galaxy by accident, no he'd learned the hard way about his weaknesses and he'd worked long and hard to fix them. Just because he was in the same body as the last time didn't mean he was going to be repeating the same errors as before, no, not this time, he wasn't going to lose this body again.

LIne break

They arrived outside the Palace to see it crawling with droids and tanks. Luckily Padme had some of her forces ready and with relative ease they took out the droids and gained access into the Palace. The entrance they went to was also crowded by droids and Luke smiled to himself, ready to rid the hangar of them. Igniting his lightsaber he leaped into battle, batting away shots sent his way and slashing down droids that got in his way. Cutting down the droid in front of him he sensed a bolt coming at his back and without even thinking his saber was back there directing it back at the droid. Looking around he noticed that all of droids had been taken care of. More importantly was the fact that the rest of the group was staring at him in shock and he noticed with some annoyance that they hadn't even moved to help.

Before he could complain to them that they needed to help too, he felt the presence he'd been waiting for. A smile crossed his face and he turned in time to see the door to the hangar slide open. Maul stood there dressed in all black glaring daggers at him, his yellows eyes boring into where his were. The devilish looking creature shrugged off his cloak as did Luke. Reaching down to his belt Maul produced his lightsaber, a double sided one. Luke had to admit it took considerable skill to wield one of them. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

Behind him he was aware of the rest of the group going off in a different direction. He could feel them all run to the next hall and stop as more droids came. Qui-Gon joined him at his side and Anakin raced over to his a starfighter. But all of this was in the back of Lukes head, like a garbled transmission, it was there and made sense, he just wasn't focused on it. No all of his attention was on the being before him, the one he was going to kill.

Clearing his mind Luke opened himself to the Force and let it flood through him. Dispelling everything into the Force Luke was focused on one thing only, and that was this fight. There was no way he would let Maul survive this time.

Luke and Maul stared at each other for several minutes, at last Luke felt what he needed to feel. Everyone was out of the hangar they were in. Now the real fun could begin. Grabbing Maul in a Force grip he pulled him into the hangar and sent him flying towards the opposite wall.

"Go block the exit Qui-Gon,"Luke ordered the older Master.

Not checking to see if he had listened Luke ignited his blade once again and met Mauls slash aimed to sever his head from his shoulders. Pushing off Luke offered an attack of his own which was easily blocked by Maul. Again locked into a saber lock Luke saw an opening and kicked Maul away. He'd always heard how good of shape Maul had been in, how quick and powerful his attacks were. Well Luke was all that as well and he'd never lost to a padawan learner. Maul recovered quickly and really began pouring on the speed now slashing high and low, leaping and spinning around. They were all easily blocked by Luke as he allowed Maul to dictate the pace of the fight, that is until he decided he was done fooling around.

**Qui-Gon Pov**

Qui-Gon hadn't been comfortable before when Luke had said he wanted to fight Maul. Now as he stood by the door that the Sith had come in he was surprised by how wrong he'd been about Luke. He'd already expected Luke to be lying about being only a padawan, his earlier fight with the sith had already proved that. But never in all his years would he have expected the young man to be this good. He easily managed to match the Sith in everything, as a matter of face he looked like he was allowing Maul to keep pressing the attack. If Qui-Gon didn't know any better he would say Luke could challenge Master Windu or even Yoda.

Qui-Gon wasn't exactly thrilled with being told to stand by and watch as someone else fought. But for this one he could live with it as he was learning for perhaps the first time who this Luke was. He suspected that the man had lied on numerous occasions but he could sense no ill intent from him. Now he was learning how big of a threat he could truly be if he wanted.

Luke had finally had enough it appeared as he punched Maul in the face and sent him stumbling. Before Maul could fully recover Luke had leapt after him, raining blows down faster than Maul had sending his. Maul was reeling now, he was on his back foot, unable to get comfortable and throw in his own attacks. Luke wasn't getting too outside of himself either, he wasn't being reckless. All of his strikes were precise and meant for the kill. Maul, somehow finding a way to get even a sliver of air managed to use the Force and push Luke an inch away. Which was all he'd needed, as he now had the advantage and lunged in and to strike Luke.

Qui-Gon wasn't even aware he'd moved from his spot by the door but he soon found himself engaging the Sith, blocking the blow meant for Lukes side. A wave of annoyance erupted from Luke. Apparently he didn't appreciate the help. Maul turned his attention to Qui-Gon, the weaker of the two fighters and began to harass him.

Luke and Qui-Gon joined forces fighting together but it wasn't a smooth fight. They didn't know each others fighting styles and they only served to get in one anothers way. Luke and him both lunged in at the same time to attack Maul but that was a mistake on Qui-Gons part. Maul deflected his attack and leaped over both men and stabbed forward to push his blade through Qui-Gons stomach. Luckily for Qui-Gon Luke reacted quickly and pushed Qui-Gon out of the way.

Turning around Qui-Gon felt his heart catch in his throat. Luke hadn't gotten so lucky.

**Han Pov**

Han hadn't meant to undermine anything that Luke had done but the damage was done. He should've known saying anything at all would only serve to tick Luke off. It always had. But he couldn't dwell on that now as the droid army was being deployed outside the Gungans shields. Han was astounded by the sheer number of this assault force that the Trade Federation was using. During the war of course they'd had armies much bigger than this one. But it was simply mind boggling to believe they'd needed one this big for the peaceful planet of Naboo. It was also a wonder more Gungans hadn't died.

Now it was Hans turn to make sure that this time less of them died. He was coordinating the troops getting them ready. He'd never truly liked the Gungans, they seemed to clumsy and stupid for him to much faith in, but to see their army around him ready to fight, he thought that maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Suddenly the droids began to unfold in front of them, standing up straight, activated from outer space. Han could only hope that Anakin would once again find a way to destroy the capitol ship and bring about an easier battle. But he couldn't count on that, no he had to make sure they could survive without that happening.

The droids began marching forward, "Fire!" the Gungans shouted as they launched their weapons. Han didn't know what they were called but they looked like giant water balloons. Once the catapults sent them flying towards the droids it destroyed them and thats all that mattered to Han.

Once the droids got close enough to the shield Han decided it was time for him to begin. Activating his lightsaber he began cutting down the droids who made it through the shield. Unfortunately he was only one man and could get to all of them, though he did make a sizeable chunk. He drew only on the Force and allowed it to guide him. It had him blocking blaster bolts and slicing down droids without even thinking. He trusted in the Force and it clearly showed in his actions.

Soon though despite Hans best efforts the droids were beginning to overwhelm the Gungans. They were just too superior to the Gungans simple tactics and low tech weapons. One of the animals carrying the shield was taken down and it caused the whole thing to come down.

Han was about to draw back with the Gungans when he felt something that nearly made him fall to the ground. All he could feel was pain explode through Luke and he feared the young man may have died.

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. They all mean alot. Hope you liked the chapter and if you couldn't tell I'm not exactly the best at writing fighting scenes but I tried. Football finally starts again tonight and I'm super excited about that, any of you guys? Thanks for reading and dont forget to leave a review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luke=Anakin Han=Obi-Wan**

**Obi-Wan pov**

Escorting the Queen through the Palace wasn't exactly Obi-Wans idea of a good time. There were tons of droids that littered the hallways and he mostly took the lead of that, deflecting all the shots away from them till they could pick them off. Though it did offer him a chance to hone his skills, during live combat, but the droids weren't much of a challenge.

They rounded a hall and came face to face with a couple of droidekas. Those three legged monsters were expecting them and began pouring blaster fire at them. This is more like it, Obi-Wan thought as he really had to trust the Force to block these shots. He knew that with those shields around the droids it would be impossible for them to take them out, so that left only one option, which he saw they were already taking care of.

"Kenobi, grab on," One of the queens guards shouted over the blaster fire.

Obi-Wan ducked behind the large pillar that shielded the window and grabbed an extra rifle one of the other guards had left him. Pushing the right button he began to ascend the outside of the building making quick work of the crowded Palace. They arrived at the next window, a couple of stories up, almost to the throne room when he felt it. Pain washed through the Force and he knew without a doubt that it was Lukes. He didn't know the man well but still he felt a pang in his heart, hoping that the man was alright.

The pain washed over him so violently that if one of the guards hadn't of grabbed him, he would've fallen from the window. He probably wouldn't have survived the fall either. Then a thought struck him. If Lukes been defeated, then that means Qui-Gons fighting the Sith all alone!

"I have to go, Qui-Gons in trouble," Obi-Wan told the Queen who was coming to ask him if he was alright.

A concerned expression crossed her face, "Is he alright?"

"For now, I think Luke has fallen to the Sith,"

Padme covered her mouth which had fallen open in shock, the rest of the guard looked shocked as well. Luke had looked to be a strong man, Obi-Wan didn't have any doubt that he would be seeing the man again. Especially since him and Han dueled together so much. Apparently it had all been for naught.

"Go Obi-Wan, help your Master. I hope we don't lose anyone else today," Padme said, her voice tight with sadness.

Obi-Wan turned to leave when an immense surge of anger, almost as intense as the pain washed over him. He staggered against the pure hate that flowed through him.

_"Do not leave the Queen!_"Luke shouted in his head.

Obi-Wan stood stunned for a second, he'd thought Luke was gone from this world. But soon he found himself smiling, he knew it would take more to rid the world of this man. He turned back to the Queens entourage who hadn't left yet to find them staring at him.

"What is it?" Padme asked, noticing his expression.

"Luke is alive," Obi-Wan grinned.

Collectively the entire group let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Who would've thought a man who kept to himself so much would be so cared for by these people. Though now Obi-Wan began to wonder how the Queen was going to finish her task, when suddenly they themselves were ambushed by a group of droids.

Only quick thinking by Obi-Wan allowed him to keep his lightsaber as the droids took their weapons. Slipping it into his tunic he reached out with the Force to bring that extra gun to his possession. Wherever they were going he knew he would need his lightsaber.

They were lead as it turned out to the Queens throne room and Obi-Wan had to marvel at how smart the Queen truly was. She'd devised this plan, the entire time she'd intended to be taken and sure enough they'd brought her before the very people they were trying to reach. Hopefully the other decoy group could keep up their end of the plan.

The viceroy of the Trade federation spent a few minutes talking to the Queen, which Obi-Wan didn't pay any attention to. No, he was focused on the other group who were about to their position. Good, he thought, lets get this over with. They raced by outside, the decoy Queen all dressed up in the proper attire and the Viceroy fell for it. He ordered his droids to pursue and that was all the opening they'd needed.

Padme had gotten to the Queens throne and pressed the button for the secret compartment and grabbed the guns hidden there. She'd taken out the first one and that let Obi-Wan pull out his lightsaber and go to work. Between him and the guards all regaining weapons they made short work of the small force left in the Throne room.

Leveling his lightsaber at the Viceroy Obi-Wan smiled, "I believe it's time we had those negotiations."

Down below he could sense that the battle with the Sith was over as well, he could only hope that Han was doing well.

**Han pov**

Han couldn't afford to lose Luke again, not this time when he was set upon being a good man. Surely as Luke had said Maul wasn't a problem for him, but deep down Han could feel Lukes pain and it only became all the more real to him that once again Luke had been to sure of himself and slipped up, allowing the enemy the upper hand.

Han felt something singe the edge of his ear and he really seemed to focus for the first time in what felt like forever. There was still a battle raging around him and he'd almost been hit.

_"You'd better worry about yourself old man,"_ Luke challenged Han.

Despite himself Han began to smile. How he'd doubted Luke was beyond him but he was truly glad that his friend was alright, though he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. He knew Luke wouldn't be that careless and Maul wasn't that skilled of a duelist to truly bother Luke. Perhaps Han thought, maybe Luke had been too cocky. He certainly was the first time around.

Another blaster shot sizzled past his head, a little too close for comfort and Han found himself cursing. He was losing focus. Losing focus during battle was the easiest way to get killed, he scolded himself.

"_Pay attention Master! I... can't afford to lost you,"_ Luke said firmly.

Did Luke just admit to needing him? He was under the impression that Luke hated him still, but he felt that slowly but surely they could build up some sort of friendship again. Han only smiled though, he was glad that Luke needed him, because it worked both ways, Han needed Luke as well.

Once, Han raised his lightsaber he began deflecting shots with a new vigor in his step. He may not have Luke back all the way yet but he was getting there.

Just as suddenly as Han had started fighting again the droids all wilted forward. Their source of energy gone. Han felt himself smile, Anakin had done it again.

**Luke Pov**

Qui-Gon had gotten in the way and it was nearly fatal. They'd never learned each others fight styles and fighting someone as skilled as Maul, without being familiar with one another was a mistake. Luke still couldn't tell why the old man had gotten involved in the first place, he'd been in control of the entire thing and honestly the battle probably would have been over by now. But once Qui-Gon had interfered, Luke had to conserve himself, lest he hurt his first Master.

Then they'd both dove in at the same time and he'd managed to avoid Lukes blade all together. Luke had been trying to draw him over towards Qui-Gon, so he could finish him but they didn't know what the other tended to do so they both attacked. It was a smooth trick by Maul too, Luke had to give him credit, he'd nearly capitalized on their one mistake. Luckily Luke had managed to react quick enough to push Qui-Gon onto the floor to avoid the killing blow. Unfortunately Luke had also put himself in the path of the lightsaber and he'd had his side cut.

It was a fairly deep gash, about an inch or two and he knew Han and Obi-Wan had felt the pain erupt from him. Honestly it wasn't even the worst pain Luke had ever experienced. He should've laughed this one off and he was going to. But this time it wasn't his fault and he was struggling to keep his rage in check. If he wasn't careful, he would end up killing Qui-Gon, he may have turned a new page in his life but he still could feel the tug of the dark side and right now it was pulling as hard as ever. Oh how he wanted to give in, to feel the rush of power that would make him unstoppable. But he remembered what came with that power. He still carried it with him day to day. The pain, the hatred and self loathing that it brought wasn't worth it. All it ever brought was more suffering and he knew that there was a whole in him that would never be filled because the dark side had eaten it away. Made him less than a whole man, something more grotesque. He could hide behind the veil of his younger face and youthful body but no it was still there eating away at him. Yearning to sink its fangs in him fully once more.

Shaking away these thoughts for now he stood and sent Maul flying with a Force push. Twisting certain ways would bring him pain but he could live with it. Then he turned his attention to Qui-Gon, who was still on the floor where Luke had pushed him.

"I told you to stay out of the way, old man," Luke growled, not caring how mad he sounded.

"I thought you were in trouble," Qui-Gon retaliated in a calm voice.

"Well, unless next time you want to die, I suggest you stay out of the way," with that Luke turned his back on the man and faced Maul, an anger burning inside of him, that he was quick to contain. It wouldn't be wise to become reckless, it had already cost him.

Reaching out to the Force Luke began to slightly heal his wound, he should be able to focus on fighting Maul and healing at the same time. Besides he'd grown tired of fighting Maul. He'd seen all the mans tricks and it hadn't impressed him.

Maul leapt at Luke, poised to attack his weak side but Luke was expecting that. He parried away the strike and kicked Maul away. Now he went on the offensive and this time he didn't hold back. Maul was struggling to keep up with the constant onslaught of Lukes attacks. He was back pedaling fast now and thats when it happened. Somehow he'd lost his balance as Luke kept pressuring him and that was all it took. With one quick, clean strike, Luke separated the horned head from the body.

Lets see you come back from that, Luke thought bitterly as he closed down his blade. He turned to find Qui-Gon watching him very closely. Luke sighed, he should probably apologize.

He bowed to Qui-Gon, "I'm sorry for threatening you Master. I was just frustrated at the injury, that's all."

Qui-Gon studied him, "I should apologize as well, you clearly had it all under control and that wound is a result of my error."

"It's alright Master Jinn, you were doing what you thought was best," Luke said.

"Lets take a look at that wound shall we," Qui-Gon said stepping forward.

Luke removed his shirt and let the other man examine the wound. It was on his right side and it stretched from the top of his rib cage to the bottom. He grimaced behind his mask, this wouldn't heal. It would be a reminder, just like the scar above his eye.

"We should get you in a bacta tank right away," Qui-Gon muttered.

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm not going into a bacta tank. Just get me a patch that'll do the trick."

Before Qui-Gon could protest, the rest of their crew came down to see Luke shirtless. Luke didn't mind that much, it wouldn't hurt them to see his torso, would it?

Obi-Wan was the first one there wearing a bright smile, "I'm glad to see you're alright Luke. You gave us quite the scare there for a second."

"Sorry to worry you Obi-Wan, I'll try to be a bit more careful next time." Luke said chuckling.

Luke could feel a pair of eyes on him and looked to find Padme staring at him, her face completely red. Luke couldn't help himself as he smirked behind his mask. They weren't even married and he still had this effect on Padme. He remembered how her hands would dance across his body. He had to stop himself, the bad memories were surfacing, the suffering, following closely behind. This might be Padme, but it wasn't _his_ Padme.

"I hope you're alright, Luke. We were quite worried," Padme said not looking at him.

"Yes that's what Obi-Wan was saying and again I'm sorry for worrying you,"

She turned and walked away after looking at Luke once more, concern washing off her face. She had truly been scared that he'd died, he frowned to himself. Stretching out his senses he could feel relief amongst all the Queens guards and it all seemed to be directed at him. Luke was confused, he'd never tried to make friends with any of these people, he'd only talked to maybe a few and those hadn't been friendly conversations either, they all had to do with business. The only one he even remotely considered a friend was Anakin.

It was then that Han and Anakin both decided to return at the same time and Luke could sense the relief coming off of Anakin. He'd felt it too and feared the worst. It was weird to see that his near death had affected so many people, but also slightly comforting. It was definitely different now, these people cared for him. As Vader no one cared if he died, and it was comforting to know they cared.

"Luke, you've got your shirt off again!" Han said sighing.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, his Master could only wish he had a body like this.

LIne break

Luke watched the Naboo celebration from afar this time. He'd been apart of it once and he'd had enough. He didn't need people to celebrate his victory, or rather their victory. It was only a small step towards the ultimate goal. Luke smiled though, now he could truly start to pick apart Sidious' plans and he was looking forward to frustrating his old Master.

**So inspiration struck again and I decided to finish this chapter early and not leave you guys waiting for more. So now I can finally begin to have Luke and Han create their own story now and try and defeat the Emperors grand plan. Leave a review if you liked the chapter and thanks for reading.**


End file.
